The invention relates to paper machine press sections and somewhat more particularly to an arrangement which conveys a new web from a forming surface to dewatering press nips defined by non-suction press rolls which are capable of higher nip pressures and includes felts eliminating any open draws in the initial web path so as to convey the web through at least two press nips in a completely supported manner while permitting easy removal of broke.